stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Babyface
An early-days RP. Another visit from Reginald, another masterful lesson in bickering. (Incomplete?) Initial Setting: At the Conservatory. ---- : lol, Reginald might be having to paint more walls in the future : Oho? : oh mai : he's making more deals with people. : oh mai : Reggie? Making deals? Uh oh. Reginald Eh heh heh : it's in exchange to learn a few more dance moves, so nothing nefarious. : I think. : pfff Ardette points at him. Stop that. Reginald Stop what? :3 Ardette ...making that face, for one thing. Reginald Sorry. Reginald I don't know how that happened. : ....babyface BD Reginald Noo, don't... what? Nooo. Reginald That was ages ago. Ardette shrugs. "That doesn't make it any less true" "Yes, it does," Reginald insists. Ardette just nods. "Mm hmm. A babyface with a mean streak. That was you." "I wasn't that mean, was I?" Not that Reginald didn't know the answer to that question. Ardette "Are you sure you want a Square's answer to that question?" Reginald "Mn, since you put it that way, I suppose I don't." Ardette is content with dropping the 'mean' subject - politics is politics and war is war. "Still. Babyface." Reginald covers his face this his hand, "I wasn't." Ardette blinks at him, then leans forward a bit. "...Santiago, are you blushing?" Reginald frowns slightly, half looking up at her. "Don't be ridiculous." Ardette narrows her eyes and smirks, as though this is payback for his blushing comment. "You are." "I do not blush." Reginald pulls his hand away as if to prove a point, but little did she know, but he was cheating and using his vibe to hide it. Ardette just puts her chin in her hand and raises her eyebrows at him. Reginald "Besides... that was more than a decade ago." Ardette scrunches her nose at him. "And I have an excellent ''memory." Reginald "I'm just glad there's no photo evidence for you to blackmail me with." Ardette snerks and shakes her head. "Relax. You grew into your face, and you grew out of your mean streak..." She trails off and side-eyes him, as though to say, 'right?' Reginald smirks at her. The most devious smirk he can muster, in fact. Ardette leans away from him. "Put that thing away." Reginald snickers, "Well, you asked." Ardette rolls her eyes hugely. Note to self: add 'no devious smirking on the premises' to the House Rules. Reginald "Oh, come on, I mostly behave now anyways." Ardette "'Mostly.'" Reginald "When it suits me." Ardette "And when is that, these days?" Reginald "Ah, Miss Bombaerts, wouldn't you just love to know that?" Ardette "Well, you're just as much of a ''brat as you were." "Oh, it's all in good fun, Miss Bombaerts." Reginald acts like it's the most casual thing in the world. Ardette goes back to highlighting her class schedule. "Babyface~" she sing-songs, not even looking at him. Reginald "I'm starting to think that you must have liked how I looked back then. You're going to give me an ego." Ardette "I liked very little about you back then. And you already have an ego." Ouch, that hurt, but Reginald couldn't blame her. "I don't, I assure you. I'm confident in my skills, but I have no disillusions about my appearance." Ardette glances up at him with a confused little sneer. "What's wrong with your appearance? I mean, other than those ridiculous sunglasses that you wear at all hours of the day." Reginald lets out a dismissive laugh, "Excuse me, Miss Bombaerts, but I need these." He doesn't even bother with the rest of it, not wanting to sound like he's fishing for compliments or feeling sorry for himself or some such nonsense. Ardette wants to ask him about his little stroll through Studio A in the dark, but just laughs under her breath and shakes her head. "Fair enough." Reginald "I sense you're not convinced?" Ardette sighs and leans back in her seat. "Quoi, do you want me to ask you to prove it?" Reginald "I would rather not, to be honest. It's just going to have to be one of those things you'll have to trust me on." Ardette dips her chin and smirks. "Yes, one of the many, varied, other ''things I trust you on." Reginald gives her a half smile in return, "Such as? I was under the impression you didn't trust me very much at all." Ardette gives him a bright look, raising her eyebrows. "Precisely. That was sarcasm." Reginald "Hm, well, I assure you, this isn't just some misguided fashion choice, but think what you will." Ardette has no reason not to believe him, but it's much easier to be difficult about it. "Thank you. I usually do." "And ''don't get any funny ideas, either." Reginald suddenly sounds very serious about this. Ardette scoffs and backhands the air. "Oh, for god's sake, how old am I?" She thinks about this for a second, and then points at him with her pen. "Don't try to answer that." Reginald "You're lucky I value my life too much to try. Even after having you call me 'babyface' all night." Ardette "Would you prefer 'prettyboy'?" Reginald "If you started on THAT, I would have to say it might be time to get your eyes checked." Ardette "My eyes are as fine as my teeth. Stop digging for compliments." Reginald "Miss Bombaerts, if you want to pay me compliments you're welcome to, you don't need to wait for a prompt from me." Ardette gives him a sweet smile. "Go to hell." Reginald chuckles to himself. "I'm not the one that jumped from 'babyface' to 'prettyboy'. You did that all on your own." Ardette snerks incredulously. "You think 'prettyboy' is a compliment?" "Mn, why wouldn't it be?" Reginald doesn't mention that 'baby-faced pretty boy' is usually how he describes every other male in Step City. Ardette lifts her chin, almost combatively. "I prefer men." Reginald laughs, "You're really hitting below the belt today." He couldn't even be offended by that, it was funny. Ardette simpers at him. "Oh, pauvre bebe..." She snorts and flips her planner closed. "But let the record show that I never actually called you a prettyboy." Reginald has no idea what that first bit means, "Ah, but you asked if I preferred it, implying that you were thinking about it before I did. You should still get your eyes checked, my dear, on all accounts." Ardette peers at him, drumming her pen against her desk, tut-tut-tut-tut-tut. "...christ, do you read into everything like this?" Reginald shrugs, "Why wouldn't I? Considering what you do know about me, why would it surprise you?" If only she knew the whole story. Ardette rolls a shoulder. "I don't know very much about you." And what she did know, or heard through the grapevine, is enough to make a pessimist out of anyone. "So, I suppose not much should surprise me." Category:Ardette Category:Reginald Category:RP